Invitation
by SimplyLemons
Summary: Hermione convinces Sirius to let Remus in on their nightly fun. RL/HG/SB Mainly focused on RL/HG. MATURE CONTENT. If you love lemons and PWP read on.


Lemons, I love them. If you love them, read ok. If you want plot... this isn't the place to find it.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p>"Sirius" Hermione purred from the doorway to the Black library. "Do you realize what time it is?"<p>

She asked as she walked to where he lounged on a couch, Remus sitting across from him in an armchair.

"I'm not sure," he smiled at her, "Why don't you remind me."

Hermione leaned down to his ear and started whispering to him

Remus sat back and tried not to stare as he saw Hermione's bare pussy on display under her short skirt.

He felt himself grow hard, and adjusted his book to hide the bulge.

For the past week Hermione has been coming to retrieve Sirius from the library every night in some sort of sexy outfit. It always left him with a raging erection and only the sounds of their love making to accompany him while he jerked himself off in his room next to them.

"I think you're right kitten." Sirius reached between her legs placing one long digit between her glistening folds. "I think it's time. We've waited too long already."

Remus listened as he pretended to read his book, curious as to what they might be talking about, they usually left by now. He watched as Sirius's finger slowly fucked Hermione in front of him, this was definitely new. They never started until they left the room, sometimes he'd find their clothes strewn about the hallway as he'd make his way to his own room.

"Mmmmm" Hermione moaned softly. Sirius nodded his head to her ever so slightly signaling Remus was watching.

They had been teasing Remus for the past week, trying to see if he would be up for joining them. Hermione brought it up after she accidental walked in while Remus was showering believing him to be Sirius. Seeing as he went along with it until she figured out who it really was before trying to pretend he was still half asleep, she didn't think it would be too hard to convince him.

She spread her legs a little further apart as she started to kiss Sirius passionately, while he added another finger and pumped them in and out of her.

Remus gave a little cough signaling his presence, he wasn't sure if he should get up and leave or wait for them to move on. He didn't want to do either, but sitting and watching made him feel like a lecher.

"I'm sorry Remus." Hermione twisted her head to look at him, arse still on display. "How rude of us."

Sirius pulled his fingers from her and brought them up to his mouth, licking each one clean. He stared straight at Remus as the man watch mesmerized, unconsciously licking his own licks in time with Sirius.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him, taking his books from his limp hands and placing it on the side table.

"I know it's not nice to play games if everyone isn't joining in." She said as she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I, I, I'm not sure what you're doing." Remus stuttered as Hermione shifted against his rod.

She leaned forward to his ear and whispered "I'm seducing you." Her hot breath making him harder then he even thought possible, and she shifted again. "But I think the jobs already done."

She slowly and rhythmically started to grind his crotch as he sat stunned.

Sirius stood up and removed his pants revealing his own erect cock, slowly he stroked himself as he watched his girlfriend grind his best-mate.

"Sirius I" Remus trailed off as Hermione started nibbling his ear.

"It wasn't my idea," Sirius said, "Hermione mentioned it, and you know how hard it is to say no to her. She's very convincing." He said in a deep voice.

"Remus, you will join our fun alright?" She looked at him with innocent eyes, how in this position did she pull of innocent eyes, he wondered to himself. She was indeed hard to say no to he conceded mentally.

"Yes," he managed to strain out, trying not to cum in his pants like a school boy.

"You'll have to listen to everything I tell you ok." She reached down and stroked him through his pants.

"Yes." He answered, turned on by her command.

"If I say fuck me," She ground him hard. "Then fuck me. If I say stop, then stop. Or you'll be punished." She breathed in his ear.

"Yes." He answered, wanting so hard to touch her but unsure if he was allowed.

"Now come with us to the bedroom pet." She licked his ear, got off his lap and walked out the room Sirius following behind.

Not wanting to make her upset Remus quickly jumped up and followed them to their room. He watched as she stood near the bed still in her top and skirt and Sirius finished undressing.

"Take off your clothes." She commanded.

Remus quickly removed his clothes and left them in a pile where he stood. He tried not to cover himself up as Hermione and Sirius stared at him.

"Come remove my top." she lifted her arms in the air.

His cock twitched as he walked over to her.

He placed his hands open palm under neath the edge of her shirt and brushed his hands up her sides as he lifted the shirt from her body. Her breasts bouncing as the fabric bunched past them.

This mouth watered as he stared at them, wishing he could take one pink nipple in his mouth and hear her moan.

Hermione watched Remus as he dropped the shirt on the floor beside her. His eyes were traveling all over her body as he stood waiting for her next command.

"Get on your knees." She said and waited for him to kneel before her. "Remove my skirt."

She felt his hands trail up her legs cupping her bottom as they moved to the zipper at the rear. She saw him bite his lip as her cunt was slowly exposed when he slide the fabric down her legs. Stepping out of the fabric she walked over to the bed where Sirius lay watching them.

She smiled at him as she crawled over to him climbing his body to give him a kiss.

Remus stay kneeling on the floor. Never had he let a woman command him like this before, but he couldn't say no. If anything it turned him on so much he had to fight to not cum. Just being allowed to touch and undress her, he was almost undone.

Hermione shimmied backwards till she faced Sirius large hard cock. She licked the tip and slowly took the length in her mouth giving a satisfied moan. She kneeled with her pussy in the air so that Remus could see, she sucked Sirius off giving small pop's as she pulled him from her mouth.

"Remus, you may lick my pussy." She said, before she took Sirius in her mouth again.

Quickly Remus shuffled to the bed, still kneeling. He climbed onto the bed and leaned down so his face was in front of Hermione's dripping core.

His mouth started watering again as he slowly slid his tongue up her slit. Cock in hand as she started to lick her wetness like it was water in a desert.

"Remus," She pulled away from him "Don't touch yourself."

She thrust her pussy back towards his face as Sirius moaned from the head of the bed.

Remus felt strange as his cock twitched once again in reaction to Sirius deep throaty voice. He returned to his task pushing his tongue into her channel as far as he could. Fluttering over her clit repeatedly wanted desperately to hear her moan some more.

Suddenly she pulled away from him again and he was left confused. Did he do something wrong?

He watched as she crawled up Sirius's body again, like a wild cat, and watched as they started to kiss some more.

Sirius reached down between Hermione's thighs and slipped his fingers inside, she was so wet. He kissed her nose and nodded in Remus's direction with a smile.

Hermione sat up and turned around so she was facing Remus, she still straddled Sirius's body and beckoned him near.

Remus crawled towards her on the soft bed, moving to sit beside her.

Slowly she lifted herself up and slid down onto Sirius, moaning and throwing her head back in ecstasy. Lifting her head she looked Remus in the eye and she rode his friend.

Reaching to him she grabbed his head for a kiss with one hand and his cock with the other. Pumping her fist as she kissed him passionately, Remus moaning at her skilled hands.

"Remus" She breathed as she kept riding Sirius.

"Yes." He answered.

"Lube yourself." She continued, as she stopped moving and repositioned herself facing Sirius. "I want you to slowly enter my ass." She said as she leaned across Sirius chest.

Remus wasn't sure how much he could restrain himself. After a quick lube charm, slowly he pressed up against her pucker relishing the contact with his weeping cock.

He pushed gently until he felt her ring give way and let him enter, slowly until he was completely sheathed inside her. He waited until she told him he could move again.

Hermione started to shift her hips, grinding against both men simultaneously. She moaned wantonly as she felt both men inside, rubbing her from so many amazing angles.

Leaning back towards Remus said said "You may join in." As Sirius gyrated his hips from below, Remus started pumped his own from behind.

It was a sensation so foreign, he could feel Sirius cock pressed against his own through Hermione's ass. He could feel Sirius go in as he went out, the extra movement adding to the pleasure.

The three of them moved in unison, as if they had all been together for years and not on their first night. Two sets of masculine hands combined as they fought for Hermione's breasts both wanting to hold, squeeze and tease. Hermione threw her head to lean against Remus as she moved between the men. Remus leaned down and started sucking on her neck and leaving a trail of love bites.

Sirius reached between them and started to play with her clit watching as his best made drove Hermione mad.

Hermione was in heaven, so many hands, so many feeling. She started to see fireworks behind her eyes, she screamed as she came and her whole body tightened.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Boys!" She yelled as she tried to ride out her orgasm tightening around both men. Remus reached down to play with her clit at Sirius attacked her breasts bringing her to orgasm again.

"Oh Gods, baby" Sirius groaned between clenched teeth, "I'm gonna cum" He rode her faster.

"So I am." Remus forced out as his own body was going quickly over the edge.

"Ohh fuck me!" Hermione shouted "Say my name! Remus! Say my name. Oh Gods, Sirius! Say my name!"

"Of fuck, Hermione!" Sirius rumbled as he grabbed her hips.

"Hermione!" Remus groaned out as held her breasts from behind.

Both men were in sync as she moved within her, Hermione came again as they both screamed her name, cumming inside her.

Breathing heavily, they all stay still for a moment. Each one trying to catch their breath.

Hermione leaning against Remus, Sirius laying against the pillows, Remus holding up Hermione.

Finally Hermione moved and the two men limply slid out of her as she lay beside Sirius.

Remus awkwardly shuffled off Sirius legs, as he had straddling them to access Hermione.

He sat there unsure what to do, should he leave? Should he get his wand and clean them up? Should he lay down and join them?

He gave a start as he heard Sirius mumble a cleaning charm and felt the cool tingle of his body being cleansed.

"Remus," Hermione said sleepily, "come to bed." She reached an arm up to him.

Placing himself on the other side of her the three of them found a position they were comfortable with and drifted off to sleep for the night.

* * *

>Hope you enjoyed it.<p><p>

Be a doll and review! :)


End file.
